A Digital Micromirror Device™ (DMD™) is a type of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) device. Invented in 1987 at Texas Instruments Incorporated, the DMD is a fast, reflective digital light switch. It can be combined with image processing, memory, a light source, and optics to form a digital light processing system capable of projecting large, bright, high-contrast color images.
The DMD is fabricated using CMOS-like processes over a CMOS memory. It has an array of individually addressable mirror elements, each having an aluminum mirror that can reflect light in one of two directions depending on the state of an underlying memory cell. With the memory cell in a first state, the mirror rotates to +10 degrees. With the memory cell in a second state, the mirror rotates to −10 degrees. By combining the DMD with a suitable light source and projection optics, the mirror reflects incident light either into or out of the pupil of the projection lens. Thus, the first state of the mirror appears bright and the second state of the mirror appears dark. Gray scale is achieved by binary pulse width modulation of the incident light. Color is achieved by using color filters, either stationary or rotating, in combination with one, two, or three DMD chips.
DMD's may,have a variety of designs, and the most popular design in current use is a structure consisting of a mirror that is rigidly connected to an underlying yoke. The yoke in turn is connected by two thin, mechanically compliant torsion hinges to support posts that are attached to the underlying substrate. Electrostatic fields developed between the underlying memory cell and the yoke and mirror cause rotation in the positive or negative rotation direction.
The fabrication of the above-described DMD superstructure begins with a completed CMOS memory circuit. Through the use of six photomask layers, the superstructure is formed with alternating layers of aluminum for the address electrode, hinge, yoke, and mirror layers and hardened photoresist for sacrificial layers that form air gaps.